


Cas Loves Popcorn

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pop Culture, Popcorn, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble.  Cas is human and he loves things.  Especially Reality TV and Popcorn. Dean is trying to understand why and then Castiel tells him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Loves Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light fluff to brighten your day!

Castiel is surprisingly less perturbed about having to give up his grace to close the gates of Heaven and Hell.  

He’s human now, loves coffee, cheese, baths (with rubber ducks), watching reality television, reading books, popcorn (he would eat it for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner if he could), and walking around the bunker with nothing but his shorts on.  

Dean, of course is confused.  He finds it hard to wrap his mind around the fact that his favorite celestial being, was now not so celestial, and seemed to be completely okay with being human.    

He looks over at Castiel who is absorbed in yet another episode of Jersey Shore (eye roll).  Two girls on the screen are screaming at each other and eventually, one of them gets a drink thrown in her face, at which Castiel ( _precious_ ), gasps loudly and covers his mouth with his hands.  The show cuts to commercial and Castiel shakes his head.  ”That girl, she never knows when to stop,” he says to himself.  He pops a couple kernels of popcorn into his mouth and stops when he realizes Dean is staring at him.

“What?” he asks.  

Dean shakes his head and turns back to his laptop.  ”Nothing,” he says quickly.  

“Come on Dean, spill it,” Castiel says.  

Dean finds it hard not to chuckle at this.  ”Spill it?  Cas, you’ve spent the last two weeks watching every reality television series known to man.  You’ve eaten an unhealthy amount of popcorn, you probably have high blood pressure, and for  _God’s sakes_  will you put some clothes on?” Dean says.  

Castiel absorbs this information and then he grins, and for a moment Dean is blinded by the teeth and the smile and Castiel’s cheeks and he really wants to lean over and kiss him but he settles for licking his lips instead, a tell if he ever saw one but Cas doesn’t know anything about that…right?  

“Dean I am simply trying to assimilate myself into this culture.  I need to know these things,” Castiel explains.  

Dean rolls his eyes.  ”You need to know what?  How to throw a drink into someone’s face?  How to get arrested?  How to take jello shots?” Dean asks in an exasperated voice.  

“Yes, I need to learn all of these things, so when I finally ask you out on a date, I’ll know what to do when you ‘fuck up,’ as Sam put it,” Castiel says (with air quotes and everything). 

Dean does a double take.  Wait,  _what?_  “What did you say?” Dean asks.

Jersey Shore comes back on and Castiel shushes him.  ”I didn’t stutter, Winchester,” Castiel quips.  He settles into his seat and stuffs some more popcorn in his mouth.  

Dean stares at him, confused, shocked, slightly amused, and opens up his e-mail.  So Sammy thought he could get out of this by spending some time with Amelia?  Well, he was wrong.  

Dean begins typing a very angry e-mail.  

_Dear Sam…_

He stares at this for a moment and then backspaces.  

_You little bitch…_

He smiles.  There.  That’s much better.  


End file.
